A Shady Halloween
by TwiFan999
Summary: When Kate drags Ana to a Halloween party, she gets quite a treat. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a teensy Halloween tease. This will be a two shot. The last part will be posted this weekend. I think this is going to be rated 'T,' but as the second half isn't written yet, I reserve the right to change my mind! ;)_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

_What were you thinking_? I can't help but ask myself the question as I descend the stairs to the lobby; the elevator in our building is out. Again.

Each step makes my skirt rise, making it even harder to walk. I'm trying to maneuver my way down the stairs with some semblance of grace, but the heels Kate insisted I wear are making it nearly impossible. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I say through gritted teeth. I'm going for angry, but my voice holds more fear than anything.

"Ana—"

I screech as I teeter on the edge of the step and grab the railing, holding on for dear life.

Kate stops and turns around, bursting into laughter at the sight of me. I glare at her in return. "I was going to say you look sexy, but…" Another wave of laughter escapes and it must be contagious because against my better judgment, I feel my lips twitch. "You look scared to death!" She practically flies up the steps and is by my side in an instant. "Do you need me to hold your hand?" she asks with a grin.

"I think I might," I say dryly as I try to straighten. "Your heels are two inches higher than mine, and you're running down the stairs like you're wearing a pair of Nikes!"

"Years of practice," Kate reminds me. "Do you think you're ready to attempt the stairs again?"

I nod as a huge sigh escapes; the thought is overwhelming. We still have four flights to go.

* * *

I like Elliot immediately, but promise myself I won't like him _too _much. After all, Kate doesn't seem to hang onto men for long. The idea baffles me. Not only is she gorgeous, but she's fun to be around and easy to talk to. Any man would be lucky to have her.

His eyes widen as I pull my coat off to reveal my costume. Not like they did when he saw Kate's sexy nurse costume though. I thought he was going to throw her over his shoulder and head for the nearest bedroom. I can't help but blush at the thought. "Kate told me you were rather reserved," he says, his eyes alight with humor.

His friendliness puts me instantly at ease. "Yes, _I _am rather reserved," I assure him. "This recycled costume of Kate's? Not so much."

I notice his eyes darken a split second before he turns to Kate. "So you'll…have this costume on hand, then?" he asks huskily.

I clear my throat in an effort to dampen the current between them, but it doesn't work. "Wine," I manage to squeak out.

Without saying a word, Elliot lifts his hand and points to the bar across the room.

* * *

I hate crowds. They only mean one thing to me: a bigger audience to witness me making a fool of myself. It's inevitable. At some point this evening, I _will_ trip over something. The most common culprit is my own two feet, and I wince at the thought.

A tremor makes its way down my spine as I head to the bar. I feel like someone's watching me. "Probably this damn skirt," I mutter as I look down. I sigh with relief when I see that it's still keeping my private parts private.

After ordering a glass of wine, I step away from the bar to make room for the next round of patrons. My heart falls into rhythm with the beat pounding out of the speakers, and I grin as I watch Elliot lead Kate to the dance floor. Despite the fast-paced of the music, his hands fall to her waist and he sways lightly from side to side, pulling her with him, as he leans down and places a quick kiss on her lips. I can't help but like him even more.

When I spy a table covered with Halloween treats, my stomach growls reminding me that I was too busy getting ready for tonight to eat dinner. I take a step forward—or I try to—and the pointy toe of my left shoe catches on the heel of my right one. I clutch my wine glass tightly as I begin the familiar tumble forward and thrust my arm out in an attempt to break my fall.

But the fall never comes. Instead, a warm hand catches me by surprise, cupping my elbow and hauling me upright. My breath catches and I'm heady as I try to reconcile what just happened.

"Are you all right?"

I hear his voice before I see him. I try to speak, but my eyes meet his, and I'm staggered. Standing before me is the most handsome man I've ever seen. His grey eyes study me expectantly, a smile teasing the corner of his lips. I try to think of something to say but fail miserably.

"No words?" he says huskily as his amusement sparkles in his eyes. His gaze sweeps down my body, and I can feel my face heating at his perusal. His hand is still on my elbow; his touch his scorching.

_Fair's fair._

I look at his costume and gasp in surprise. He's wearing a two piece, khaki colored pilot's outfit, and a pair of aviator glasses are resting on his head. I can't help but glance down at myself, and for the first time since I've put it on, I adore my sexy stewardess costume.

His eyes are dancing when I look at him again. "Perhaps we should go somewhere private?" he suggests huskily. "Where I can show you cock. Pit."

Nervous laughter bubbles up my throat, and my words surprise me. "Perhaps our tongues should get acquainted first," I tease as my heart begins to race. I want to blame the wine, but my glass is still half full.

His eyes crinkle at the corners as a slow grin spreads across his face. "I think that's a fabulous idea."


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: OK…so…this was my first attempt at writing first person/present tense. FYI—it's also my last. It's a heck of a lot harder than I thought it would be. LOL_

_I hope you enjoy this last installment of Halloween fun! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

His hand is warm as it clasps mine. As he laces his fingers through mine and begins to lead me away, reality sets in and my heart begins to race. Did I just ask this man—this total stranger—to kiss me? And did I lead him to believe that it was possibly a prelude to seeing his…cockpit? Oh, God. I think I did.

The only way out of this is to make a fool of myself; fortunately, I'm good at that. I'm going to have to tell him that I've had second thoughts, and I'm going to have to tell him now. "Sir—"

I nearly crash into him when he halts. His eyes are so dark they're almost black now, and my breath catches in my throat. I realize instantly that this man is more dangerous than I originally thought.

"Say it again," he growls as he pushes me gently against the closest wall.

"Sir," I whisper obediently.

There's a plant obstructing us from any one's view, and when I realize that he's no longer leading me upstairs, I sigh in relief. Kissing. This is just kissing. I can do that.

His grasp on my hand tightens as he gazes down at me. I have to force myself not to flinch under his searching stare.

Dangerous and intense. Anastasia Steele, what have you gotten yourself into? A shiver runs down my spine; I have a feeling I'm about to find out. I blink up at him, flinching when his fingertips come to rest on my cheek.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asks in surprise.

"No," I breathe.

His hand travels down my cheek and over my jaw, moving backwards until he cups the side of my neck. His thumb rests on my chin, and I have an insane urge to nip it.

"You should be." His voice is a warning that I can't bring myself to heed; I desperately want him to kiss me.

He pushes his thumb against my chin and pulls downward, forcing my mouth to part. Instinctively my tongue darts out to lick my bottom lip, and he growls as he leans toward me. As soon as our mouths meet, he sucks it inside. There's an immediate flash of heat between my thighs as his tongue strokes mine and I groan as I reach up and grab his bicep to steady myself.

The sensation from his answering chuckle invades our kiss and I can't stop myself from grinning. I gasp as his hand grips the back of my knee and tugs it up until I'm standing on one foot; clearly he has no idea how risky that is. My skirt chafes a bit as it rides up my thigh, and the pull between my legs becomes more insistent.

"Wrap your leg around me," he rasps when my knee reaches his waist. I can't help but comply.

I can't help but cling to him…this man I wasn't sure I wanted to kiss in the first place. I'm sure now. Everything else falls away…the loud music, the crowd of people…it's all gone as his hand caresses its way up my thighs until he reaches my panties. Undeterred, he slips his hand beneath the lace fabric to cup my ass and pull me against him.

To my dismay, his lips leave mine and make their way to my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving him more to work with. The more contact his lips make with my skin, the better.

My thighs begin to rock back and forth in an effort for some sort of release; the fabric between my legs rubs against my core. But instead of the relief I'm seeking, the throbbing escalates.

When _his _lips come to a halt, I whimper in dismay.

"Unless we want to put on a show, I think maybe we should stop," he says as he lowers his forehead to my shoulder.

I'm tempted. Oh, I'm tempted. But he's right. "Thank you," I whisper.

His runs his tongue over my shoulder before chuckling again. "For stopping?" he asks. "I'm not sure that's a compliment."

I laugh nervously as I tangle my fingers in his hair. "For being able to," I clarify. "I couldn't have."

He lifts his head until our eyes meet, and from the gleam in his I realize I've quite possibly given his ego the largest stroke in history.

My breath catches as the back of his knuckles gently graze my cheek. "We could take this elsewhere," he murmurs suggestively.

Shaking my head, I bite my lower lip to keep from saying yes. Oh, I want to. "That's not a good idea," I insist shakily, praying he doesn't ask me again. I'm not sure I can say no to him twice.

He nods. "I didn't think so."

My heart skips a beat at his genuine disappointment, and as he takes a step back from me, I feel an instant chill. "Until next time," he says.

"Next time?" I ask, blinking up at him in confusion.

"I don't like unfinished business," he informs me.

"You don't even know my name," I remind him.

"I know more than you think, Anastasia," he tells me.

I gasp in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"I know more than you think." The triumphant gleam in his eyes sets my heart racing. "But I'm going to leave it up to you. Do you want to see me again?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"Good. I want to see you, too," he admits.

I can't help the foolish grin that spreads across my face. "Until next time, then…Maverick."

His eyes darken until they're almost black again. "I liked it better when you called me Sir."

Unable to resist, I curtsy before him. "Until next time. Sir."

The lust in his eyes is unmistakable as he turns and walks away.

***THE END***


End file.
